zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Boom Shake the Room
For your mission today you're leading the Ministry astray at Raddington Settlement Cast * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Jody Marsh * Peter Lynne Plot Soldiers On The Horizon You, Jody and Peter hurry inside the empty buildings at Riddington, while Janine explains that Sigrid needs to believe the settlement is still inhabited when Ministry soldiers destroy it; so she cannot guess your plans. Done Enough Using the machines in a fabric factory, you make it appear as though the building has only just been evacuated. Ministry soldiers close in with flamethrowers, so you hurry away. Hungry And On Fire Jody's sadness at the loss of vintage machinery turns to anger, when she sees Ministry soldiers disguised as Abel runners. Your next stop is the toothpaste factory, but you'll have to evade some newly released zoms to reach it! Concentrating On Poetry Sam takes over comms for a while, and Jody tries to distract Peter from his feelings about the toothpaste factory. You set the machinery going, then escape out the back dressed as factory workers. Room For Cocoa Beans As Riddington burns, Jody thinks about how long it took to set the settlement up. There's just enough spare time to get to the greenhouses and save some special plants, if you hurry! Time's Up You, Peter and Jody scramble to save some plants, then, making sure the Ministry soldiers have seen you, take what you can and run. Taken The Bait With a tinge of sadness everyone discusses the well executed plan. Sam has a message from the Exmoor Militia; Sigrid wants them on her side - she's fallen for your ploy. S06E33 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript SAM YAO: Janine, are you literally sure there’s no way we can save them? JANINE DE LUCA: I’ve looked the plans over several times, Mr. Yao. Sacrifices are sometimes necessary. SAM YAO: Yeah, I know! But there’s sacrifices, and there’s sacrifices! Five, you don’t want to see them burn?! JODY MARSH: We need Sigrid to think that her plans are working, Sam. We can’t let her know we’ve got any clue what she’s up to. We’ve finally got an advantage now we’ve seen the plans, and now Runner Five isn’t getting Moonchild head voices anymore, we know one bit of Sigrid’s plan won’t work. But we can’t let her guess what we know! JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. We have a strategy now. We’re intending to disrupt the Minister’s plan at certain key points, but remember the Second World War, Mr. Yao? The allies had broken the Enigma code, but they had to allow the U-boats to sink some ships to keep their secret safe. PETER LYNNE: And let’s be real. This isn’t quite as bad as letting ships full of innocent people get sunk, is it? Oh God, sorry. No offense, Five. JODY MARSH: The people are already evacuated from Riddington. We warned them Sigrid’s soldiers are coming, and they’re out already. We just need to make it look like these buildings are still occupied, so Sigrid will think she’s cut off our key supplier of luxury goods. PETER LYNNE: It could be worse, Sam. You still have some Curly Wurlies. SAM YAO: Riddington’s greenhouses are the only place in the UK where they’ve managed to grow cocoa. We were going to be able to make our own Curly Wurlies! cries Oh God, why?! JANINE DE LUCA: It’s all right, Mr. Yao. Let it all out. YAO continues to cry in the background I’ll turn off your microphone. Runner Five, Runner Four, Mr. Lynne - PETER LYNNE: Uh, you can just call me Runner Three. JANINE DE LUCA: Very well. The soldiers are on their way. You need to be in every building in Riddington 90 seconds before they arrive. Your first target is the dye factory. The soldiers are on the horizon. Go now. Run. whirs JODY MARSH: Wow, look at this old loom! Someone must have got it out of a museum and got it working again. And look, hand-dyed yarn! No one would mind if I snaffle a few balls, will they? Oh, this is such wanton destruction. PETER LYNNE: It’s not us doing it, though, is it? It’s Sigrid. We’re stopping her wantonly destroying us. Uh, Five, could you set that hand-cranked generator for the dye vat going? whirs JODY MARSH: I guess it’s hard to believe that all we can do is wait for her to keep doing what she was going to do anyway. Like - okay, I know how this sounds, but I was having a conversation with Amelia - PETER LYNNE: Well, there’s your problem right there. JODY MARSH: Yeah. She was saying that if she were in Janine’s position, she’d just, you know, attack Sigrid. Go on the offensive. PETER LYNNE: Well, it’s because she says things like that that she’s not in Janine’s position. It’s a waiting game, isn’t it? Janine’s always quoting that Rudyard Kipling poem “If” at me. JODY MARSH: Oh yeah. Tom loves that. They learned it when they were kids. PETER LYNNE: Does he know it off by heart, too? JODY MARSH: Yes! Every word! And big chunks of Shakespeare, and Keats, and Barrett Browning. All sorts. PETER LYNNE: God, English diplomatic education, eh? But yes, I - I never used to think much of Kipling, but that poem’s grown on me. “If you can watch the things you gave your life to, broken / And stoop and build ‘em up with worn-out tools - ” explosion Oh! JANINE DE LUCA: Runners, Ministry soldiers are using flame throwers on the outbuildings. You’ve done enough. It will seem that the factory was just evacuated. Move before you are incinerated, now! crackle, building collapses, glass shatters JODY MARSH: gasps Look at that factory go up! All those old wooden machines, probably centuries old. They do give off a nice, bright light when they burn, don’t they? PETER LYNNE: Those soldiers don’t look like they’re in Ministry uniforms. SAM YAO: Hmm, let me zoom in. Just a sec… yeah, they’re in a fiddly corner. Oh my God, they’re in Abel uniforms. JANINE DE LUCA: Well, yes. The Minister wants to tell the story that we are in disarray, previously loyal runners are sabotaging our own allies. JODY MARSH: That one’s wearing a Runner Four sweatshirt! That’s my number! She can’t do that! PETER LYNNE: I think copyright law is more lax since the apocalypse, Jodes. JODY MARSH: I should run down there and rip it off her back, is what I should do. SAM YAO: Or you could just continue with the plan? Which is to make the toothpaste factory look like it’s being evacuated as normal. Yeah, head down that path to your left, and get your toothpaste costumes on. PETER LYNNE: throat Uh, Sam, is there any chance that one of these buildings had some zombies in it? SAM YAO: Nah. Riddington’s been clear for months… oh. Uh, but they did block off a railway tunnel full of zoms when they set the town up. JODY MARSH: That boarded up railway tunnel where the boards are now… on fire? And the zombies are climbing out and are also on fire? SAM YAO: I guess Sigrid’s soldiers don’t care about that, now they’ve got the cure. Wow. Those are some old school train worker zoms, and they look hungry. And on fire. Run! SAM YAO: Guys, Janine’s just stepped out for a sec, but she says the plan’s working perfectly, so uh, yep. Just carry on. stretches PETER LYNNE: I didn’t think, uh, that toothpaste factory workers uniforms would be quite so - JODY MARSH: Rubbery and hot? PETER LYNE: I was going to go with - snaps enticing. I am… I might just take one with me, if no one would mind. JODY MARSH: That is too much information, Peter! I am going out with your girlfriend’s brother, okay? That makes us practically brother and sister! So just - don’t, okay? Sam, what’s the plan? SAM YAO: Well, we reckon toothpaste workers aren’t heroes. They’d run off at the first hint of trouble, so you just need to set the machines working. PETER LYNNE: Five, hit the button? whirs, toothpaste squelches Wow, those machines are… squirty. This whole place, with the uniforms, it’s-it’s just… JODY MARSH: I think we should just talk more about poetry! Isn’t it amazing when Janine and Tom can recite whole bits of Sappho? Can Janine do that in Greek as well, like Tom? PETER LYNNE: Uh… yes! Uh, Greek, and also Phoenician? Um, what’s the plan, Sam? Where are we heading in these, um, rubber uniforms? SAM YAO: Just need to head out the back. JODY MARSH: The back of the factory where those on fire zombies are? SAM YAO: Uh, yeah. Oh, yeah, sorry. Sigrid’s soldiers’ll shoot you where you stand if you try and go out the front. And zombies following you will just make the whole operation look more convincing, to be honest. PETER LYNNE: So, a rubbery Bonnie and Clyde bursting out of the doors and running for the hills scenario. Ooh, I have had some dreams like this. JODY MARSH: I’m concentrating on poetry. “If you can fill the unforgiving minute with sixty seconds’ worth of distance run.” Let’s go! opens, zombies growl collapses, glass shatters JODY MARSH: The whole place is going up. How many people lived in Riddington, Sam? SAM YAO: Um, uh, 158. But Janine’s right, they’re all safe. JODY MARSH: That’s not what I mean. How long since they set it up? SAM YAO: Uh, four and a half years, I think. PETER LYNNE: I get it. We know how hard it is to build a settlement from nothing. They’ll have worked 10 hours a day, at least, on this. JODY MARSH: 10 hours a day, four and a half years, 158 people. That’s what, roughly 2 million hours of life? SAM YAO: Did you do that in your head? JODY MARSH: Used to work for a bank. It’s about 225 person-years. No one’s dead, but what’s going up in smoke right now is three lifetimes of effort. PETER LYNNE: They’ll build it again. That’s what we do. That’s what I’ve learned at Abel. Nothing is broken forever. You can always start again at your beginnings. SAM YAO: Um, the cocoa greenhouses are just on the other side of that forest. If - if - you could get there quickly - JODY MARSH: Wants us to try and grab you some live plants and seeds, Sam? SAM YAO: Yeah, I do. Yeah. Yeah, that’d be good. JODY MARSH: Come on, Five. Unlike Peter, your backpack isn’t full of rubber uniforms. Plenty of room for cocoa beans. Let’s go. PETER LYNNE: This place is so lush. I wouldn’t have thought it would be possible to grow plants like this in the UK. JANINE DE LUCA: The botanists here knew this could be a major cash crop for them. We suspect that Sigrid knows this and anticipated that Riddington’s cocoa farmers wouldn’t leave their greenhouses until the last minute. SAM YAO: So you need to wait there, guys, until we see the soldiers. They’re coming, along with a few zombies that haven’t burned to bits, so that’s nice. PETER LYNNE: Five, you take those seedlings there. If you pack the propagator too, maybe we can save some of them. JODY MARSH: It must always have been like this, mustn’t it? For people, I mean. Ellie told me about the burning of the library at Alexandria once. How she imagined the librarians ran out with as many books as they could carry. Save what you can and move on. JANINE DE LUCA: It will always be faster to destroy than to build. People who prefer to destroy will always exist. PETER LYNNE: But so will we. glass shatters SAM YAO: All right, time’s up. They’ve seen you. And the zoms have your scent again. Take what you can and get out of there. Go, now. Run! collapses, glass shatters SAM YAO: The roof of the greenhouse has caved in, the factories are gone. Sigrid’s announcing that “vile Abel Township has turned on one of their own allies.” JANINE DE LUCA: Then we’ve done our job well. A triumph, runners. PETER LYNNE: I was thinking about that thing you said, Jody. How it must always have been like this - tribes wiping out other tribes, libraries burning, cities falling. Over and over. JODY MARSH: But we did make it. All the way to mobile phones and cathedrals, and ?, and hand-dipped yarn. SAM YAO: And Curly Wurlies. JANINE DE LUCA: We will again. Every time. JODY MARSH: “If you can force your heart and nerve and sinew / To serve your turn long after they are gone / And so hold on when there is nothing in you / Except the Will which says to them: 'Hold on!’” That’s where we are right now - holding on. Waiting. SAM YAO: Not much longer. We’ve had a message from the Exmoor Militia, Janine. Sigrid’s told them she has some intel for them. She wants them to come over to her side. JANINE DE LUCA: Then she’s taken the bait. Category:Mission Category:Season Six